Hidden Village Forbiden Secrets
by Silver Fox Kagome
Summary: IYNARU Kag/? Cant think of a summery!


Kagome Taisho sat down in a desk on the top row of the classroom and waited for two people.

Naruto and Sasuke, her two friends.

The classroom was haft way filled when Sasuke cam and sat down next to the most attractive and mysterious kunoichi of the class.

It was true that He fell inlove with her three weeks ago, and didnt care if Sakura or Ino was inlove with him, he had eyes for Kagome only.

Her long silky silver hair was in a low ponytail and she wore her traditional black and silver Taisho uniform (silver shirt with no sleaves and skirt with slits that stoped below her thigh, black shorts under her skirt and a symble that ment fearless on the back in black with black fighting boots) and put her hiteate was on her forhead under her bangs.

The two talked untel...

"I WIN!" two highly annoying shrieks filled the room. The blond and the pink haired girls glared at each other.

" I WON THE RACE, SO I CAN HAVE SASUKE-KUN." the pink head yelled.

"Yeah right, my foot was way before yours." the blond haired girl said.

" Yeah right, keep on talking Ino. Sasuke would never like you."

" As if he likes you, Sakura… not when he has me." the blond haired girl known as Ino said with a girly smile and heatshaped eyes.

" Ino-pig."

"Big head!"

" Ino-pig."

"Big head!"

" Ino-pig."

"Big head!"

"INO-PIG!"

"BIG HEAD!"

"INO! SAKURA! DAMATTE!" A blond haired boy yelled as he walked twords Kagome and Sasuke.

The boy had a orange jump suit on, and wisker makings on hes cheaks.

"Hey Naruto." Kagome said as the two girls who had fought when Naruto came into the class, glared daggers at Kagome.

"Hey, Kagome-chan! Sasuke-teme." Naruto sat down next to Kagome and the trio talked as the class was filling up.

"OK GENINS! Today you will all be assined to your groups and Teachers." Iruka, the teacher, said looking up at the genins.

"Team one-" Iruka said but Kagome started to think about her family, when Iruka started to say "Ok thats team Six now Team Seven-."

" Uchiha Sasuke…" Iruka started. most of the girls screamed and some fainted.

" Haruno Sakura…" Sakura jumped up screaming and cheering. "Cha, I get to be with Sasuke-Kun!"

"…Uzamaki Naruto…" Iruka said. That caused Sakura to drop down crying while Naruto jumped up cheering.Then he remembered being parred up with Sasuke and droped down.

"...Taisho Kagome.You guys will form Team Seven and your instructor will be Hatake Kakashi." Naruto jumped up and cheered.

'SWEET! I get to have Kagome-chan and Sakura-chan on my team.' Naruto thought.

'Well it only makes since, Kagomes cold but warm, loves to fight but it has to have a reson, and she is drop dead se- WOW! there sis that come from?'

'Cha, why do i have that bitch on my team? Shes hotter then me and shes going to try to steal Sasuke away! I will show her, Cha!'

'Hn. Wheres Sesshomaru? I hope he will meet me here when they let us meet Hatake-san. Wait a sec, we have that lazy bum as a teacher? oh Fuck this!'

After a long haft hour geninis left with there new teachers and team seven where the only ones there.

The door opened to revile a tall man with long silver hair pulled back into a low ponytaill and wore the traditional male Taisho uniform (Silver sleavless shirt with long pance and a black syble that ment fearless).

"Hello brother." Kagome said as the man looked at her with his cold face.

"Hello, Little sister. I see Kakashi has not come." Kagomes older brother said, hes voice was as cold as ice.

Then his gold eyes looked at the other three genins and sighed when the Sakura was eyeing him.

"I am Sesshomaru Taisho, oldest of three. and Leader of my village." The silver haired man know known as Sesshomaru said as Sasuke nodded, Naruto looked dazed and Sakura seemed to be daydreaming.

Three hours passed and Sesshomaru got a call and left and now Kagome was leaning aginst the wall her eyes where closed and looked like she was asleep, Sasuke was sitting in a chair hes eyes closed aswell, Sakura was next to him with hearts in her eyes and Naruto was walking around then picked up a eraser.

"This will teach him," Naruto said, while setting a dusty chalk eraser above the doorway.

Kagome cracked an eye open. "Naruto, do you think that wise? Kakashi Hatake will be deciding our fate, so we should try to get on his good side and not on his bad side."

Naruto rubbed the back of hes head and had a fox smile on his face.

"Kagome's right," Sasuke said which shocked everyone but Kagome.

Suddenly, the door slid open, and the eraser fell on top of a man with spiky silver hair and tan skin, wearing a jounin outfit.

His hiteate was over one eye, and a black mask covered most of his face.

"My first impression of you guys is… I hate you all," he said as the genins but kagome fell anime-style, but Kagome looked at him with emotionless eyes, which kinda freaked him out.

'How could a girl be so emotionless and se- wait! Im a teacher, hmmmm, but still...'

"Meet me on the rooftop." And with that he was gone.

Kagome sighed and jumped out the window and on a tree brance.

Everyone else took the staris and when they got to the top Kagome was glaring at the man and the man was standing threr with a unhappy face.

"We will all introduce ourselves, our likes, our dislikes, and our dreams and ambitions," said the man.

"Shouldn't you go first, to exemplify what we're supposed to do?" asked Kagome who was now looking like her brother, COLD.

"I guess so," the man says. "My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't see why you should care about what I like or dislike. My dreams and ambitions are my own."

"Now you blondy."

"Yeah! My name is Uzamaki Naruto, future Hokage! I love ramen and hanging out with Kagome-chan, and I hate Sasuke-teme! My dream is to become Hokage, and also to eat as much ramen as I can!" yelled out Naruto.

"You, go next," Kakashi said, pointing at Sakura.

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I love shopping, taking care of my face, making Kagome-baka have a bad day and…" she broke off and looked at Sasuke, blushing. "My dreams and ambitions are…" she looked at Sasuke again, blushing harder. "I hate Naruto, Kagome, Ino-pig, and training!"

Kakashi sighed and pointed at Sasuke. "You, go next."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have many things I dislike, and only a few things I like, including training. My ambition is to get strong and kill a certain man," Sasuke said.

'_Must be Itachi,'_ thought Kakashi, before pointing at Kagome. "You, go next."

"Hn. My name is Taisho Kagome. You dont need to know what i like or dislike. My dreams and ambitions are to find the person who killed my Mother, Father and Little brother." Kagomes voice was colder than Sesshomarus that would make the devil run in fear.

'An avenger, an overactive hyper kid, a crazy fangirl, and mysterious girl with a forsaken clan. What had I done to anger a Kami? Wait there was that one time... Im probably the only one with a team like this…'

"Tomorrow, we will begin your test," Kakashi said.

"Take these sheets. And remember not to eat breakfast. By the time I'm done with you, if you eat breakfast, you'll puke. Meet me at the training ground at seven" and with that Kakasi was long gone.

"Well I have to head home. Sesshomaru-san would be mad if i was not home to help take care of Kikyo, so peace." And with that Kagome was gone awell.

Soon everyone left the rooftop and went home.

Kagome walked threw the forset and spotted a large house with gards everywhere.

This was her life, being protected when she was strong enough to protect herself.

Plus she has Sesshomaru to help her train, and kikyo had her to be her teacher.

Kagome walked up to the gards and glared at them as they looked at her with fear.

"Stand down" Kagome said then walked inside.

'Sesshomaru-san will wake me up so we can read the last scrol, Mother Father, Souta, I will find the man that killed you and let your sould rest in peace... Forever.'


End file.
